Pirates of The Philippines
by SlapAdam91
Summary: I watched Pirates of the carribean 3 times uhhh...also saw a pic on another web page that inspired me...Pirate fic if you didnt read the title, InuKag MirSan KouAya RinShip and maybe and sesskagura...but yes, RR and ill see i thnk i copied a name from an


_**Pirates Of The Philippines**_

_**Chapter one: Take it Down**_

This is my sick twist on reality...Just kidding, I saw this Picture on mediaminer(dot)org, and I got an awsome idea...I just need to make my ideas a reality...as if!

I don't have much to say, No I don't so don't even ask.

This is a pirate fic, and it will get interesting.

Kagome's ship is dedicated to Shauna...howdy!

Chapter 1: Take it Down

Kagome stared in awe and in horror as the massive ship rolled in next to her own ship, _The Paradox. _She yelled over the roar of the water and her crews' shouts to to arm the cannons, but her reactions where to slow, the first round of cannon balls slammed into the port ((left)) side of _The Paradox. _

The thunderous sound rippled powerfuly across the water. The power of the one round had scared her half to death, she was use to it, but the ship that was attacking, had very large cannons that well out matched her own ship's.

Her ship fired it's round of cannons, shattering splinters of wood into the air.

Her partner in captining, Sango, rushed to her side.

"Captin! We're taking on water fast! Shippo is atempting to close it but is having no luck! What are we going to do?"

"Damn't!" Kagome hissed, pulling out her telescope, and eyed her attackers.

On the top deck stood a man, or boy, that was not much taller than her, black hair, and buff physic((no clue how to spell.)), laughing hystaricly, at her ship.

"That bastatered!" Kagome twisted around, and ran over to find her flint lock.

Before she could aim the gun, and girl with brillaint red hair, swung over on a rope from the attacking ship, and crashed into her.

"Ahhhh, you must be the captin of _The Paradox._ Well, captins orders, you are coming with me." And before Kagome could protest, the red head, grabed her arm and swung back over to her ship.

Kagome landed with a thud on the other ship. She let out a string of curses and stood, pulling her katanna, and readied herself for an attack.

"Ayame! Go get anyone else that may be helpful!" Kagome turned to be face to face to the captin of the attacking ship.

She growled deep in her chest at the silver haired man before her.

She ran her eyes over him. His bangs were fairly long, one bang had several beads in it with a silver coin at the end, and the lock on the right side of his head were braided into three seprate braids with beads spaced apart holding the braid together in each one. He had a red and black bandana that covered his fore-head and disapeared in his hair, and was tied in a knot in the back, the left over fabric hung losely on his back.

He was wearing a clasical outfit, the baggy sleaved shirt with a black vest, and the blood red cloth wraped tightly around his waist, a belt fasened tightly around the cloth, which the left over of that hung at his hip, swawing lightly to the wind. He also had on some black pants that were some-what tight and bubbled out at the end, and he was bare foot.

The one thing that caught her intrest was his hair, and his ears. His hair was a snowy silver, and shined brillantly in the sunlight. But his ears the were very odd, he had dog ears, both had a thick gold band pierced through each one.

"Do you see something that you like?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Nope." She then spit on him.

"Wench! watch it!" He yelled steping aside so the spit would miss him.

"Captin! _The Paradox. _it's gone!" Sango yelled as she was thrown onto the ship, and watched as her only home sank into the mysistic blue below.

"No. How could you!" Kagome slammed her fist into the the dog-eared boy's chest, screaming profanity at the top of her lungs.

"Cool it. Your ship was crap any ways." He said looking at her.

She had on a black corset on, a necklace made of shells and and astarfish hung around her neck. Her firery, misty blue eyes burned at him. Her Black Skirt went just past her knees, and a silkky green fabric went around the hem of the skirt. She had on a pair of combat boots that were nicked and dented.

"Well, your on my ship now, make your self useful. First off, whats your name?"

"Like hell I'mtalking a Fucking bastered!" She glared daggers at him.

"You, Will NOT talk to me in that tone! And You will Adress me as Silver Hanyou! Got It!" The Silver Hanyou grabed her chin and stared into her eyes with his molten gold eyes. Placing his face very close to Kagome's.

"My names Kagome Higurashi." She growled out at him.

"My name's Inuyasha Inutaisho. What are your little friends names?" He looked at the sevral people that Ayame had nabbed.

"Kouga."

"Sango."

"Shippo"

"Kirara."

"Rin."

"Happy now?" Kagome sneared.

"Nope. Never have, never will." He left after that.

123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC

Well thats my pirate fic. I will write another chapter sooner or later. I got the Idea from a pic on mediaminer((dot))org and i think it was called Pirate...maybe or it was Silver Hanyou..look for it! it is an amazing picture!

Quote of the day: Liquor before beer never fear,  
Beer before liquor, never sicker.

Thats all, and i havent updated any of my stories cuz im grounded. Im not even sapposed to be on the 'puter...lol


End file.
